1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a bed panel assembly, more particularly to a bed panel assembly that can be assembled and disassembled with relative ease.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional bed assembly 1 includes a main frame 2, and front and rear panel assemblies 3, 4 connected respectively to front and rear portions of the main frame 2.
The main frame 2 includes two opposite side bars 21, each of which has two link seats 22 connected respectively to opposite ends thereof. Each of the link seats 22 has a pair of hook members 221.
With further reference to FIG. 3, the front panel assembly 3 includes two front bedposts 31, and a front panel 32 disposed between the front bedposts 31. Each of the front bedposts 31 has a connecting seat 311 located at a bottompart thereof for engagement with the hook members 221 of the link seat 22 of the adjacent side bar 21 so that the front bedposts 31 are secured stably on the main frame 2. Because the connections between the front bedposts 31 and the opposite sides of the front panel 32 are the same, only the connection at one side of the front panel 32 will be described hereinbelow.
Referring to FIG. 4, a plurality of pins 5 are first disposed between the front bedpost 31 and the front panel 32, after which an adhesive is applied to adjoining surfaces of the front bedpost 31 and the front panel 32. The front bedpost 31 and the front panel 32 are thus adhered together, thereby completing assembly of the front panel assembly 3.
Referring again to FIGS. 1 and 2, the rear panel assembly 4 includes two rear bedposts 41, and a rear panel 42 disposed between the rear bedposts 41. Each of the rear bedposts 41 has a connecting seat (not shown) for engagement with the hook members 221 of the link seat 22 of the adjacent side bar 21. Since the connections between the rear bedposts 41 and the rear panel 42 are substantially similar to those of the front bedposts 31 and the front panel 32, a detailed description of the same will be dispensed herewith for the sake of brevity.
From the aforementioned description of the conventional bed assembly 1, it is noted that although the bed posts 31, 41 of the front and rear panel assemblies 3, 4 are connected respectively and stably to the front and rear panels 32, 42 through the pins 5 and the adhesive, a lot of time is wasted during assembly. Furthermore, the conventional bed assembly 1 is difficult to disassemble. Most importantly, since assembly of the conventional bed assembly 1 is complicated and is seldom accomplished by consumers, the assembled main frame 2 and front and rear panel assemblies 3, 4 are bulky, thereby resulting in higher handling space requirements and higher delivery costs.